A significant number of software applications, for any number of reasons, presently include geographical restrictions that specify permissible (or impermissible) physical locations in which these applications and their associated software constructs (e.g., databases or data containers) may be executed, stored, and/or hosted. For example, some existing U.S. regulations and laws presently mandate that software applications associated with specified encryption algorithms cannot be used in certain designated countries (i.e., for security reasons). Similarly, some software applications may be licensed in such a manner that permits the operation of the application to occur in a single or limited number of physical locations. Another exemplary scenario includes the restricting of citizens' personal healthcare data to be stored in data centers located in a home country. In order to comply with such restrictions, geographical data specific to the application location can be coded directly into the applications and/or supporting components upon release or installation. However, in many cases, this geographical location information is only registered and/or established once and is very rarely updated. Moreover, software applications are also frequently transferred or reassigned to different host servers in order to benefit from the efficiencies afforded by cloud computing networks. Consequently, the management of these applications from a geographical and physical location standpoint has become a largely difficult task for system administrators.